


going over it again

by rakuenoasis



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Sleepy Cuddles, but then again, lbr we all want a tenma in our lives, so was my depression, this was so unplanned, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuenoasis/pseuds/rakuenoasis
Summary: Yuki knew where this was going to lead to next. He thought about whether or not he should follow suit, whether he should answer his question with approval. Next thing he knew however, he was trapped in Tenma's embrace, his head placed very close to his bare chest.(Yuki has a bad day. Tenma helps.)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	going over it again

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anymore im so tired it's 10 pm im losing my fucking mind

The walls have been quiet when Yuki opened the door to their apartment.

It was a small modest apartment, to say the least. Sure, it wasn't as fancy as the long list of vacation homes Tenma brought him to. It wasn't as big nor comfortable as the Mankai dorms used to be before. But it was home nonetheless, with all its familiarity and domesticity and whatever their married life had brought into these white walls they've painted together. 

Without Tenma to fill that space however, it only felt like a furniture-filled room with walls. A hollow space that Yuki could drown in without having to get back up.

And so, he let himself drown in that hollow space. Which was nice, especially after what he's been through for that day. If Yuki came home to an atmosphere of familiarity and security instead, he'd most likely be so overwhelmed he'll have no way of controlling the tears on his face once faced with Tenma. And he didn't want to disappoint _Tenma_ of all people. After all, he's the one who was constantly there for him in his worst moments. He was the one who guided him every step of the way, slowed down his pace enough and even stopped just for Yuki to catch up. He was the one who held his hand during every counselling session, paid all of those psychologists for him without expecting anything return. The least he could do was show that he has been getting better, right?

If it means keeping those moments to himself, those seconds of falling back to his roots, then Yuki would do anything to get rid of these feelings in front of his husband.

(He has too much on his plate, after all. He's bothered him enough. Yuki doesn't want another fight about this anymore. He has Muku to run to if he gets desperate enough, anyways. But just for that day, he wanted the absolute silence to himself if possible.)

Tenma wouldn't be back for another eight hours. Yuki took it as an opportunity to drag himself straight to the wooden door and into their shared room. There, he tossed his bag haphazardly to the floor before finally letting himself fall on the unmade sheets of their bed, head first. He let his face bury onto those sunlight-covered sheets, mixed with Tenma's and his scent, allowing the tears to escape from his eyes.

Another horrible day. Another day gone terribly wrong. And although things are now comparatively better than when they were kids, they still didn't do anything to heighten and break all his nerve-racking mental alarms around everything much as he hates to admit it. 

He didn't know why the tears weren't stopping. But he still let them flow. He still hid them and let the stream make their own marks on the sheets. That's what's great about tears; they dry up so quickly that no on would know the hidden story behind them. Yuki's had a rough day, too rough that even explaining it in his own mind was already a struggle. Just this, the deafening silence and the absence of the other, was more than enough to make up for it.

And yet, it still wasn't. By the time he felt that all familiar warm hand on his head and he immediately rose to see the sunlight already long gone, Yuki realised that nighttime has already fallen. And he was staring at the all-too familiar man with the light from their fluorescent table lamp radiating from behind his back.

Tenma was home. 

Before Yuki could furiously wipe off his tears however, Tenma's voice cut through the silence.

"Good thing you're awake," And he gave him a small soft smile. "There's something I want to discuss with you, actually." 

He pat on his side of the bed. "Care to listen?"

Yuki knew where this was going to lead to next. He thought about whether or not he should follow suit, whether he should answer his question with approval. Next thing he knew however, he was trapped in Tenma's embrace, his head placed very close to his bare chest. (And since when did he take off his shirt, anyways?)

Stupid Tenma. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"Anyways," Tenma started again, his voice getting softer as he began to stroke Yuki's head. "The shooting had been moved to next week. And I know you're most likely to skip out on your work tomorrow. So I was thinking of doing a little spring cleaning, yeah?"

It wasn't like Yuki even had plans of missing out on work tomorrow. But it was clear that Tenma probably had phoned the company he was working in and asked for a day-off on his behalf.

Asshole, he thought. He didn't even ask for his consent on this. But knowing himself, Yuki would probably reject the idea of even taking a break from his work. The only time he had ever taken a day-off from work voluntarily was when his second sister ended up in the hospital because of her flu. And that was because he had to sit through with her for the entire day until their eldest came back from an important event in the nearby city.

But that was it. All his other day-offs had been either because of his frantic boss or, even worse, Tenma phoning the company to give him a break just like what he had done.

And that made the punch in Yuki's gut even stronger. Here he was, a forty-year old fashion designer working in a multimillionaire company among the _executives_ and he still needed his husband to make calls for him. It's almost as if those years of making up for Tenma's never-ending support (despite the annoyances within) feel so futile now. 

Before Yuki could dwell on it more however, Tenma continued.

"No pressure, by the way. We can always do the real sweeping and mopping after tomorrow. And even if you could only do the light stuff, I won't get mad. As long as you're helping. Heck, I can even help you with the light stuff if needed," Yuki then felt his fingers combing his long locks of hair, all the way to the ends on his waist. "Well...as long as you tell me, of course."

Yuki wondered if even thinking about this was helping. It's clear that Tenma's trying to help him. And although years of practise and care still haven't made him a decent wall of emotional support, Yuki was still able to get by with just him being his sense of comfort. So he must've been doing something right in all the years they've been together, right?

And so, Yuki decided to trust his word. He made himself as deaf as possible to the other lingering thoughts he had and focused on Tenma's voice along with the steady heartbeat ringing in his ears to go along with it.

"I could do the laundry. Most of the load belongs to me, anyways. I feel like I should be responsible for that, at least."

A pause.

"Do you want to help me with sorting through those clothes, though?"

At once, Yuki nodded. "Mm. You do mix up the reds and whites a lot."

"Hey, that was only once," Tenma immediately replied.

"Don't care, didn't ask. Plus you were the one who made my favourite shirt pink."

"...Right. Sorry about that. I still haven't made it up to you. In that case, we could go shopping right after we do our cleaning. Does that sound good?"

A small smile fell on Yuki's lips, unbeknownst to them. If he didn't feel like talking before, now he could keep the conversation going for hours on end. "Mm. That does."

"Right. We have also gotta clean the bathroom too. I can scrub the tiles and everything else. You can just put our stuff outside then help me bring them back inside once I'm done. Is that okay?"

"Mm. That's fine."

He didn't know what magic Tenma had just possessed. But Yuki was more than aware that it's working.

"And then we need to clean the fridge. I was thinking of holding a leftovers dinner party with the troupe, anything to get rid of the stuff clogging up the fridge."

"See, now that just sounds mean. You're putting almost expired food on the table for our guests to eat it."

"It's called repurposing!" Tenma huffed as his hand finally rested on Yuki's waist, bringing him closer. "Cooking leftover food is a talent, you know?"

And Tenma possesses that talent. Yuki would rather eat his chicken strips and fried pork belly pizza with cheese over the instant ramen he's been living on every lunch in the office. In fact, he was secretly excited for what Tenma might cook up for them. Yuki can't cook to save his life after all. So he's pretty much relied on Tenma for most of his meals. And although they're still not at Omi's level, the flavourful charm Tenma's food possess is why Yuki enjoys eating them to begin with.

It's cute. In the lousiest, most hack-like way Yuki could ever imagine. Still cute, regardless.

And that's exactly why they've been married for so long. 

Yuki wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine. As long as we don't tell any of them that they're our leftovers. We can even invite Izumi over. I haven't seen in her weeks."

Tenma hummed. "You do make a point. Keeping in contact with her has been hard lately."

"Well, Mankai is always busy."

Tenma nodded. "Right. And once we're done with all those, I was thinking of tending to my shelf of bonsai. With your help, of course. In return, we can decorate one of them. Your pick."

"In that case, let me decorate Maria Frederica Hopskington IV."

"Not a chance. She's my prized daughter."

" _Our_ prized daughter, hack. We literally bought her the day after our thirteenth wedding anniversary. Which, by the way, was a month ago."

"Still won't let you touch her."

Yuki gently knocked his chest playfully. "Mean. I want a divorce. And custody of the bonsai."

"Over my dead body, runt."

They both paused, realising where their conversation had trailed off. It was Tenma who first broke the silence with his laughter, followed by Yuki whose heart felt a hundred times lighter than it was hours ago. His thoughts from a while ago had long been forgotten, buried in the depths of his mind and now replaced with nothing but bubbles of laughter and a body finally floating steadily on the surface of his sheets. Somehow, it was as if Tenma had pulled him out of his waters once again and saved himself from drowning as always.

But hey, hasn't it always been like this? Even in all his attempts of trying to cover up his broken walls?

The laughter finally died down when Tenma brought them back to where they were.

"Come on now. We should probably get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I still need you to kick my ass out of bed."

"With pleasure," Yuki smirked.

"Just don't be too hard on me, please."

He rolled his eyes before closing them, burying his face on Tenma's chest. "Yeah, yeah. Good night."

"...Also, Yuki?"

"...Yeah?"

"...Tell me next time, okay? I'm gonna be pissed for real if you don't tell me these kinds of things again. Unless you want _the_ fight to come back."

Ah, right. Yuki almost forgot about that.

"...Sorry. It's just hard."

"You know you don't have to tell me exactly what's wrong. I just...want to know if you're not feeling okay too. I worry a lot too, you know? Especially if it concerns you."

"..."

"...Yuki?"

"...I'll try my best. This time. I promise."

Yuki felt a smile forming on Tenma's face. And that alone was more than enough for him to let himself drift off into slumber, with his last words of love flowing through him like a lullaby.

_"I love you, Yuki."_

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be shorter but lmao the thought of tenma talking abt chores seems funny to me
> 
> anw, my twt is @R4KUEN0ASIS. and feel free to leave kudoses or comment on this fic!


End file.
